User blog:Aranryanchampion/THE ULTIMATE WINNER HAS BEEN CHOSEN!!!
Hello everyone, I am ARC and as you can clearly see: Jason Voorhees has become the ultimate winner of the "Ultimate Poll"! The results for the final round is the following: * 8 votes: Jason Voorhees * 6 votes: Predator * 4 votes: Korra * 2 votes: Kaihime Even though the results were clear as day on Saturday and did not change at all during the rest of the "voting-time", I decided to wait till today if there was somebody who decided to vote and shake up the numbers at the last minute. Like what Stocking Rose did once, I mean if it was not for her. Then Kaihime would have been knocked out at Round 2 or was it ROUND 3? Either way, she would have not made it to the grand finals. But now the results are clear as day and let's us all remember the candidates that where eliminated. Even though they lost, they will still be remembered for participating in the "Ultimate Poll" for Super ARC Bros. Brawl! Knocked out during ROUND 1: Gargomon.jpg|Gargomon (Digimon: The Movie) Leomon.gif|Leomon (Digimon Adventure 01) Mokap.png|MOKAP (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) Knocked out during ROUND 2: Kurtis Stryker.png|Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat III) Kan-Ra.jpg|Kan-Ra (Killer Instinct (2013)) Knocked out during ROUND 3: Larvell Jones.jpg|Larvell Jones (Police Academy) Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Xenomorph XX121.png|Xenomorph XX121 (Alien (1979 Movie)) Knocked out during the FINAL ROUND: Kaihime.jpg|Kaihime (Samurai Warriors 3) Korra.png|Korra (The Legend of Korra) Predator.png|Predator (Predator (1987 Movie))??? I am sorry that some of you might be disappointed that the horror icon made it into the game instead of your favorite character. But once again, I cannot exactly argue against these numbers right here. You voted and I looked at the results. I just hope that the overall reaction to this event is positive and if your favorite did not make the cut, then like I said earlier. You can add him/her to your game instead. Now as for WageGannon6, now that you have not only decided that he should get a moveset for the 1-Year Anniversary but also that he should be in his pony-form. Then I guess the biggest challenge here is to find moveset material for him, but I am certain that WageGannon6 himself has some suggestions of what I can use or maybe he has links to videos that I can watch to get some inspiration for special moves and a final smash. Either way, it will probably take a while for me to give one of my friends on this wiki a moveset in time for the anniversary, escpisally with the fact that I have to work on Ridley's moveset at the same time. But is this going to stop me, probably not? I just have to playable characters on hold for one-two weeks until I am done with the two movesets :) Finally, I will probably not really be able to work so much on Jason's moveset during this week. Because it is Easter and all that jazz and I hope that al of you wonderful people will have a great time during Easter as well. So have fun with your families and friends and eat a lot of candy, but not too much. :) I am ARC and I will see at some point in the future with Jason Voorhees' moveset! ;D Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Update